<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newness in the Dark of Night by shamebucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350848">Newness in the Dark of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket'>shamebucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Religion, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Historical Fantasy, Identity Porn, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inpuhotep has a crush. Things do not go as he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anubis (Ancient Egyptian)/Devoted Male Priest, Anubis (Ancient Egyptian)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heat Fic Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Newness in the Dark of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts">Stefanyeah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning: There are descriptions of funerary rites and death/burial customs. This fic does not linger on any details that are particularly grisly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town of Hardai woke to the sound of a dozen howling dogs, who then in turn set off dozens more. Inpuhotep sighed, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day the day before, and the voices of nearly a hundred dogs thudded painfully in his eardrums. All the same, duty called. It was time to wake and tend to the temple, to his God, and, in turn, to all people who worshiped him. </p><p>Sighing, he rose from his bed, preparing for the day. Tesem dogs roamed throughout the temple, and he stopped on occasion to pat their heads and scratch their pointed ears. His weary feet tread to the temple lake, where he bathed, cleaning himself of impurities. Then he shaved himself, as was custom, and dressed himself in clean, white linen. Fellow priests joined him, and he smiled and nodded at them cordially. Inpuhotep was only recently appointed to his position as an embalmer priest - a venerated job - and still felt a bit out of place, as if he didn't truly belong amongst the largely upper class high priests. If he was honest with himself, he was unsure what the Pharaoh had seen in him when he had visited the Temple of Anubis. He was one of the priests who counted the hours, nothing more. </p><p>That said, he was secretly deeply glad. To be able to serve Anubis in such a way was an honor that he never expected to experience in his lifetime. He had hoped that others would see that he tried to be as fair and just as his most beloved deity. </p><p>On this day, he walked out of the temple after his morning duties. As an embalmer, he did not spend all of his time in the temple; much of his time now was split between the temple and a Wabet some ways away from Hardai. At the very least, the walk towards the morgue was very pleasant. Anubis's temple, in Inpuhotep's day, was a thing of splendor, and its surrounding land was well manicured. In the late morning sun, dozens of laborers in service of Anubis tilled the land. The new crop of wheat was due to be planted, and Inpuhotep was sure that the Anubis would bless this crop. Sure, he might have been the God of funerary rights and embalming, but Inpuhotep knew that death was merely another transformation of the living. </p><p>As an example: the laborer in front of him split open the dirt with his hoe, his dark skin glistening with sweat. To one unfamiliar, they might interpret this as an act of violence and destruction. In fact, this act revitalized the earth, preparing it for a new life. Inpuhotep smiled to himself, finding himself watching as the laborer worked. This was not the first time he had stopped to watch this particular laborer - something about him caught Inpuhotep's attention, and he was enraptured by the care he took with the land. </p><p>After a few moments, the laborer stopped, leaning against his hoe. "Good morning, sir," he said. His brown eyes were piercing, and Inpuhotep could sense that there was a slight hint of playfulness behind his gaze. "I hope that this day serves you well, servant of Anubis." </p><p>"The same to you," Inpuhotep said. "You please him by preparing him food. Your job is no lesser than my own." </p><p>"That is awfully kind of you to say," the laborer replied, wiping his brow. "You are an embalmer priest, are you not?" </p><p>Inpuhotep nodded. "It humbles me to say so, but yes." </p><p>The laborer grinned, showing all of his white teeth. Despite himself, Inpuhotep's heart raced. "Anubis should be grateful to have a priest who feels humbled by the act of embalming. Most of the other priests seem to think very highly of themselves, and do not look my way." </p><p>"Is that so?" Inpuhotep could hardly consider himself a flirt, but he found himself unable to resist. Something about the man in front of him was... magnetic. "Quite a shame. There is plenty good to look at." </p><p>The laborer laughed good-naturedly, throwing back his head. "You charm me. But I seem to be distracting you from your duties." </p><p>Despite himself, Inpuhotep felt a little disappointed. "Ah, of course. Carry on. May you be blessed in all you do today." </p><p>"Yes, sir." The laborer threw himself back into work, breaking open the surface of the earth to reveal black, rich soil underneath, ready to be nourished by the Nile and given new life.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Inpuhotep washed his hands, cleaning the white natron from his skin. It had been a long day. Purifying the bodies of the deceased was an important job, to allow them safe passage into the afterlife and ensure that their bodies would live beyond what humans can see. (Or, at least, as safe as living human could promise. There were trials ahead after passing, although Inpuhotep felt no fear when he thought of it.) The Wabet was mostly full, although several were due to be wrapped in linen in a few days, which would allow them more room as the prepared bodies would be entombed once their mouths had been opened.<p>He smiled to himself, recalling a recent funeral. The artist who gilded the coffin of the deceased did a beautiful job - how proud were his features! Inpuhotep was the one to open his mouth, a task that was rarely bequeathed unto him, and he found himself falling into a trance extremely easily. When he awoke, he blessed the mummified deceased, wiping the smooth linen cloth covering his mouth before making the usual offerings. The feast that day was brilliant - all reminisced fondly of the beloved patriarch, who had died of old age. His body was so pure when Inpuhotep treated him. He hoped that, when his day came, that he would be as beautiful for his god. </p><p>When he entered the temple grounds once again, he found himself scanning the fields for the laborer. To his dismay, he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps this was to be expected - the sun was setting, and he must be on his way back to his home off temple grounds. Inpuhotep did not even know his name, or what he was like, beyond the fact that he worked on the temple grounds and that he often played with the roaming Tesem after he ate his meals. The Tesem seemed as attracted to him as Inpuhotep was, and he felt a pang of jealousy as he recalled the way one Tesem leaned its face against the laborer's palm, and how the laborer grinned widely as he stroked the Tesem's back and curly tail. </p><p>Inpuhotep sighed, bathing himself once more before heading to bed. He needed to do better by Anubis. These thoughts were distracting him from his duties, from his role. He should be more concerned about the transition - from living to death to living again - than fleeting mortal bonds. </p><p>He fell asleep disgruntled, even if a Tesem curled by his bed and rested its face against his thigh.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>"Inpuhotep."</i><p>A deep, rich voice woke Inpuhotep in the middle of the night, before the dogs had woken. It flowed into his ears, inviting. He slowly opened his eyes, and his heart stopped in his chest. Leaning over him was a man with the face of a Tesem, complete with a long snout and pointed ears. His eyes shone unnaturally in the dark. "Master?" Inpuhotep whispered, trembling in awe. </p><p>Anubis pressed a finger to Inpuhotep's lips. "You need not address me as such, my beloved disciple." He smelled like figs and incense - Inpuhotep dimly wondered if he had eaten well at the evening offering. (He had tried to procure the plumpest figs for his master.) "You have served me so, so well," Anubis said. His finger trailed lower, over the smooth of Inpuhotep's chin and across his Adam's apple. Inpuhotep gulped. "I require... something of you. I am sorry to interrupt you while you sleep," he said, solemn, "but I do not wish to draw attention. You understand, do you not?" </p><p>Inpuhotep's skin hummed in anticipation as Anubis parted his robes. "I understand. However... why me?" </p><p>Anubis tilted his head, like a curious dog. "Because you are dutiful and just." He leaned over Inpuhotep and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "I completely entrust myself to you." </p><p>"C-completely?" Inpuhotep felt his body warming as Anubis licked his shoulder, his strong hands exploring Inpuhotep's chest and stomach. </p><p>"Indeed." </p><p>Anubis's tongue was hot, more than it should have been even in the height of summer. "What troubles you, Anubis?" Inpuhotep asked, stroking the top of his god's head. His thin fur was soft and pleasant to the touch, although he could feel heat radiating off of him. </p><p>"I am in heat," Anubis said. "Once every human life-cycle, I must mate one of my priests for a summer. Most do not know of this. It is to be a secret." Anubis's eyebrows knitted with worry. "I apologize. It is, perhaps, unfair to single you out in this way." </p><p>"No!" Inpuhotep reached out in the dark and ran his hands down Anubis's broad back, along his spine. "For you, I would do anything. Please," Inpuhotep breathed, "allow me to ease your heat." </p><p>Anubis growled softly in acknowledgement, and Inpuhotep felt his master's erection press against his thigh. "My dearest," Anubis sighed, "it was so difficult to hold back." Inpuhotep's eyes widened as he felt himself get flipped over, ass in the air. "You are so, so beautiful, so pure." He nearly sang his affection, and Inpuhotep grew dizzy with pride and love. Admittedly, he had thought of what Anubis's chest would feel like, what it would be like to embrace his god when they meet face to face, what expression would be on his face as he weighed Inpuhotep's heart against the Feather of Ma'at. However, in that moment, he was <i>actually</i> feeling everything, Anubis's tongue trailing down his back after he tore off Inpuhotep's remaining clothes. His god was atop him, preparing him for an honor he could have never expected. </p><p>After a time, Anubis's tongue laved at Inpuhotep's hole. Inpuhotep moaned, arching into the touch. Anubis ate Inpuhotep with great enthusiasm, whining softly as his tongue spread his disciple open, preparing him, making him pliable. "Master," Inpuhotep cried, his cock dripping precome onto his sheets. To be beheld in such a way was almost too much in and of itself. It was almost obscene for a god to make love to a mortal like this. </p><p>And yet, had Inpuhotep dreamed that perhaps he could do this with Anubis in the afterlife? That they, together, may be able to judge others of pure heart and grant them access to eternal life? </p><p>"You please me greatly, my beloved," Anubis trilled, and Inpuhotep felt him shift. Something far thicker than Inpuhotep's fingers, thicker than Anubis's tongue, pressed against his hole, and Inpuhotep bit his lip. "Oh..." Anubis moaned, and slowly slid his cock inside of Inpuhotep. </p><p>Inpuhotep came almost instantly upon being filled, stifling a cry by biting onto his pillow. Anubis growled as he started rocking his hips into his disciple, his mate for the summer, the one who he has started calling <i>beloved</i>. Tears of joy formed on the edges of Inpuhotep's eyes as Anubis thrust within him, the heat from Anubis dissipating inside of him and spreading outwards to every inch of skin. Anubis's heat became his own heat, burning like a white flame within his body. </p><p>Anubis bit down on Inpuhotep's shoulder as he sped up his movements, the feeling of teeth threatening to break his skin (but never quite doing so) only furthering the fire in Inpuhotep's belly. Stars sparkled along his vision as Anubis filled him, each push forward sending electricity along Inpuhotep's skin. One of his god's hands reached around and squeezed Inpuhotep's chest, a fingertip rubbing against his firm nipple. Inpuhotep cried and rocked back against him, whimpering, wishing to get even closer. Something started swelling around his entrance, but he didn't think about it. All he wanted was more, more, <i>more</i> --</p><p>When Anubis finally came, he uttered a short but distinct <i>yip</i>, and Inpuhotep felt spend fill him all the way to his core. He trembled at the feeling, reveling in it, and then - he was even <i>fuller</i>, something just inside of his hole swelling and locking both he and Anubis together. "Anubis..." he whimpered, and Anubis licked the back of his neck. </p><p>"It will be some time before we can be untied," Anubis said apologetically. Inpuhotep felt his erection throb as the knot pressed against his prostate. "But this is not an issue?" </p><p>"Oh, gods, no," Inpuhotep moaned. With effort, he turned around on Anubis's knot so they laid face to face, causing the god to groan. "More, more." He gripped onto Anubis's back, one hand sliding down to stroke his fluffy, curled tail, and Anubis started moving anew. </p><p>By the time the first hounds howled, Inpuhotep had been knotted thrice, his body sore and aching but entirely satisfied.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Inpuhotep woke up late that morning, alarmed to find himself soiled and his clothes torn. Was it... not a dream? But how? Slightly embarrassed, he gathered himself, cleaned himself enough as to be presentable and to not cause any messes, and approached the temple lake to bathe and shave.<p>"Inpuhotep!" the head priest scolded him as he made it to his duties a solid half hour late. "You displease Anubis with your tardiness. Make sure it does not happen again." </p><p>"Yes, sir," Inpuhotep said, dejected. </p><p>His walk towards the Wabet was slightly slower than normal, as he found moving at a quick clip difficult. Inpuhotep had <i>quite</i> the wild imagination if it was a dream... </p><p>He looked out into the fields, and saw the laborer leaning against his hoe. He grinned at Inpuhotep, and made his way over to the priest. "You look a bit tired, servant of Anubis. Did you sleep well?" </p><p>Inpuhotep blinked, and then smiled. "The best in ages, thank you." The man laughed, and they rested their foreheads against each other. Inpuhotep didn't need to see the scratches on the laborer's back to know that they were there. The summer ahead would be long and bright, carving out a new, beautiful chapter in Inpuhotep's life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>